1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a wind turbine. More particularly, this invention pertains to a wind turbine with a Savonius-type rotor assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Savonius-type rotors are well known. Examples of such are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,568 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,311. The rotor blades are generally semi-cylindrical in shape in contrast to conventional turbines which have inner edges of the blades fixed to adjoining blades or to a central core, drum or shaft. In the design and development of Savonius rotors, the geometry of the rotor blades impacts on the power coefficient of the rotor. Accordingly, the development of blade geometry is an ongoing development for the purpose of improving the performance of Savonius rotors. It is an object of the present invention to provide a Savonius rotor assembly having blades with a geometry which enhance the power coefficient of the rotor.